Une histoire de concurrence
by HRL
Summary: Avec l'affluence des cas qui se présentent au PPTH, Cuddy se voit obligée d'apporter des modifications au service de House. Comment celui-ci réagira-t-il ?
1. Chapter 1

**Salut tout le monde !**

Je ne poste pas beaucoup en ce moment, mais ce n'est pas pour cela que j'ai arrêté d'écrire, bien au contraire ! J'ai récemment participé à un concours sur un forum Huddy (**sweetsauce**. xooit. com), pour lequel j'ai écrit un OS que je ne pouvais vous dévoiler avant les résultats du concours.

**Le sujet du concours était le suivant: **_"Avec l'affluence des cas qui se presentent au Dr House, Cuddy est obligée d'ouvrir un deuxieme service de diagnostic au sein de Princeton Plainsboro."_

_****__Situation__ : __Quelque part après le 5x07, le baiser a bien eu lieu mais avant la prise d'otage du 5x09_

Et pour faire durer le plaisir, comme je poste trop rarement dernièrement, j'ai coupé l'OS en deux puisqu'il était relativement long. Mais rassurez-vous, vous aurez rapidement la suite !

_Bonne Lecture ! =)_

* * *

Lisa Cuddy faisait les cent pas dans son bureau, relevant parfois la tête pour croiser le regard à la fois ennuyé et intrigué de son diagnosticien qui tapotait par terre à l'aide de sa canne, pour montrer son impatience. Elle l'avait convoqué pour lui annoncer quelque chose qui ne lui plairait pas, elle en était certaine, et elle ignorait comment lui apprendre la nouvelle.

- « Ecoutez House… » commença finalement Cuddy, hésitante, en s'asseyant en face de lui, « Je vous ai fait venir car le conseil d'administration a décidé de remanier un peu l'organisation des différents services de cet hôpital et… »

- « Non. » dit House d'un ton ferme en plantant soudainement ses yeux dans ceux de la doyenne qui le regarda, déstabilisée.

- « Comment ça, non ? » s'enquit-elle.

- « Quelle que soit cette décision, et vu les précautions que vous prenez à me l'annoncer, il est évident qu'elle ne va pas me plaire alors je refuse de m'y plier. » continua-t-il tout aussi fermement. « Et ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes si près de moi que j'ai l'impression que je vais étouffer dans votre décolleté, très plaisant soit dit en passant, que je changerais d'avis. » rajouta-t-il d'une voix plus douce, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres et son regard à nouveau fixé sur la poitrine de la doyenne.

Celle-ci soupira profondément, défaitiste. Puis elle se releva brusquement et recommença à faire les cents pas.

- « Je sais très bien que vous détestez le changement et j'ai tout de suite su que c'était une mauvaise idée quand ils m'ont dit que je devrais vous l'annoncer, mais le conseil à pris sa décision, vous ne pouvez rien y faire. »

Le diagnosticien se leva à son tour avec l'aide de sa canne et se rapprocha à de la brunette.

- « Moi non, mais vous, vous êtes la patronne. C'est vous qui prenez les décisions. » dit-il en la fixant de son regard pénétrant.

- « Mais je dois également me plier à celles du conseil d'administration. Croyez-moi, j'ai bien assez de travail comme ça et ça ne m'enchante pas de devoir prendre en charge un plus gros service mais… » se plaignit la doyenne, l'air de rien.

- « Un plus gros service ? Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai avoir avec ça ? » s'enquit House, soudainement intéressé.

Cuddy ferma ses yeux un quart de seconde et sourit intérieurement. Bingo. Elle avait réussi à titiller sa curiosité, son point faible. Au moins, maintenant, il daignerait l'écouter.

- « Nous avons récemment remarqué un surcroit d'activité au niveau du service des diagnostiques. Vous avez à peine le temps de terminer un cas qu'un autre s'est déjà présenté à vous, et c'est une bonne chose. Cependant, vous ne traitez même pas le tiers des demandes. Le conseil à pensé qu'il serait idiot de ne pas profiter de votre notoriété et ils ont jugé utile d'étendre votre service. » A ces mots, le diagnosticien fronça les sourcils, mécontent de la tournure que prenait cette conversation mais laissa la doyenne continuer, inquiet de voir l'importance des changements futurs. « Pour ça, ils ont décidé d'engager un deuxième chef de service, quelqu'un qu'ils ont trouvé dans une clinique indépendante du Massachussetts et qui traitera les cas dont vous n'avez pas le temps de vous occuper, tout en vous consultant pour avoir votre avis. » termina la doyenne, se doutant que le diagnosticien ne tarderait pas à exploser.

- « Non. Non, non et non, il est hors de question que je partage mon service. Et il est hors de question que je partage mon bureau ! » s'exclama le diagnosticien, indigné.

- « Ne vous inquiétez pas Docteur House, contrairement à vous, je préfère être au maximum au contact de mes patients pour les diagnostiquer. Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous prendre votre bureau ou la salle attenante. » Les interrompit une voix féminine. House et Cuddy se tournèrent s'un même geste vers la nouvelle venue, qu'ils n'avaient pas entendu rentrer. Devant leur air surpris, celle-ci reprit : « Oh, je ne me suis pas présentée. Kathryn Hoffman, votre nouvelle collègue. » acheva-t-elle avec un sourire séducteur.

Cuddy la jaugea d'un regard sévère. Non seulement elle n'avait pas frappé avant d'entrer dans son bureau, mais en plus, elle n'avait l'air nullement intimidée par la doyenne qui avait pourtant l'habitude d'impressionner les gens. Pire, elle l'ignorait carrément, son regard fixé sur le diagnosticien. Elle lança un regard vers House, espérant qu'il partage son animosité, mais elle dû s'empêcher de soupirer, consternée, lorsqu'elle vit qu'il était bien trop subjugué par le corps relativement parfait de sa nouvelle collègue pour penser à répliquer.

Cette collaboration s'annonçait mouvementée, mais pas forcément pour les raisons auxquelles elle avait pensé au départ…

Pourtant, deux semaines après l'arrivée de la nouvelle diagnosticienne, Cuddy ressentait un certain soulagement. Elle essayait de se dire que c'était parce que House n'avait pas encore fait exploser l'hôpital pour se venger du partage de son service. En vérité, elle était un peu trop contente que les formes de la nouvelle n'aient été qu'une légère distraction pour House et qu'il soit beaucoup trop agacé pour être véritablement intéressée par elle.

En effet, même si elle savait qu'il était stupide d'espérer une réelle évolution de leur relation, quelque chose avait changé en elle depuis qu'il était venu la consoler après qu'elle ait perdu Joy. Depuis qu'il l'avait embrassée. La partie d'elle qui avait passé les 20 dernières années à nier ses sentiments pour lui s'était tue, et elle avait enfin accepté d'admettre qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. Bien sûr, elle n'avait partagé cette nouvelle avec personne d'autre qu'elle-même et elle ne se sentait même pas prête à avoir une véritable relation avec lui. Mais quelque part, savoir qu'il était venu pour elle, que c'est lui qu'il avait embrassé et qu'il était attiré par elle lui mettait le baume au cœur nécessaire à surmonter la perte de sa « presque fille ». Et tant que cette femme ne venait pas se mettre entre eux, elle continuerait de sourire en voyant House arriver en trombe dans son bureau et se plaindre. Comme à ce moment précis.

- « C'est un scandale ! Ça ne peut plus se passer comme ça ! » s'exclama le diagnosticien en s'affalant sur une des chaises qui faisaient face à Cuddy.

Elle ne répondit pas mais lui lança un regard interrogateur pour qu'il continue.

- « La voleuse de service est sur un cas et m'a piqué mon équipe pour le résoudre. TOUTE mon équipe. Je croyais qu'elle était seulement censée me « consulter » pour avoir mon « avis de génie ».

- « Je ne suis pas convaincue d'avoir employé le mot 'génie' », sourit Cuddy. Voyant qu'il allait répliquer, elle reprit aussitôt : « Cependant, j'aurais peut-être dû vous rappeler ce qu'est le partage. Le partage de votre service inclut également le partage de votre équipe si elle en a besoin. Estimez-vous heureux qu'elle ne désire pas en plus partager votre bureau et se contente d'un cagibi au quatrième étage.»

- « Mais maman, elle m'a piqué tous mes larbins ! Elle m'empêche de travailler. » geignit-il.

- « Je sais que vous êtes en attente de résultats d'analyse. Par conséquent, vous n'avez pas besoin de votre équipe pour le moment. »

- « Et qui est-ce qui va remplir ma paperasse ? Me faire du café ? » s'indigna House.

- « Hmmm… laissez-moi réfléchir… » commença Cuddy. « Oh mais je sais ! » s'exclama-t-elle, « Pourquoi ne le feriez vous pas vous-même ? » le questionna-t-elle en souriant d'un air condescendant.

Le diagnosticien fronça les sourcils en cherchant à répliquer. En voyant sa moue boudeuse, la doyenne repris d'un ton plus doux.

- « Ecoutez House… Elle fait son travail. Et d'après les retours que j'ai eu, elle le fait bien. Elle n'est peut-être pas aussi brillante que vous mais les patients l'adorent. Et au niveau du conseil d'administration, ce qui importe, ce sont les résultats. Alors ce n'est pas parce qu'elle vous emprunte votre équipe pendant que vous attendez des résultats que je vais pouvoir la faire virer. En attendant de trouver une meilleure excuse, arrêtez un peu de faire l'enfant gâté et allez embêter Wilson pour que je puisse finir de travailler. » finit-elle d'un ton ferme.

- « La sorcière a peut-être gagné cette bataille mais la guerre n'est pas terminée ! Je trouverais un moyen de la faire tomber ! » s'exclama House en se dirigeant vers la sortie d'un pas décidé, la canne levée vers le ciel, telle une épée. Une fois à l'extérieur, il repassa la tête par la porte et s'adresse directement à Cuddy : « Et pour une fois, en disant 'sorcière', je ne parlais pas de vous ! » Puis il claqua la porte devant le sourire amusé de la doyenne.

Cependant, une semaine plus tard, House n'avait toujours pas réussi à se débarrasser du Docteur Hoffman. Elle était irréprochable. Il avait essayé plusieurs fois de l'énerver, lui faire perdre patience ou la déconcentrer, mais la jeune femme était d'un calme et d'une gentillesse inouïs. Une sorte de Cameron, version chef de service. Et s'il avait au début été attiré par les courbes de la jeune femme, son air suffisant et ses sourires débordant de guimauve lui donnaient désormais des hauts le cœur.

Trois semaines qu'il la supportait, et puisqu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver une faille dans son comportement à elle, il avait intérêt à trouver d'autres moyens s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle reste une semaine de plus. Après tout, cela ne pouvait pas être si difficile, Cuddy n'avait pas l'air de beaucoup l'aimer non plus. Soudainement, il eut une révélation et se gifla mentalement de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. S'il ne pouvait pas faire flancher Hoffman, il était presque sûr d'arriver à faire craquer Cuddy ! Il ne lui restait plus qu'à élaborer un plan et le mettre à exécution…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello !**

Sans plus attendre, voilà la suite et fin de cette petite histoire ! Comme promis, je vous l'ai vite postée !

_Bonne Lecture ! =)_

* * *

Le lendemain matin, en se dirigeant vers le bureau du diagnosticien pour lui soumettre une idée de cas, Cuddy eut la surprise de le découvrir en grande conversation avec celle qui était censée être son ennemie, le docteur Hoffman. Pourtant à en juger par leur proximité, aucune hostilité ne se faisait ressentir entre eux. Essayant d'ignorer le nœud qu'elle avait soudain à l'estomac, Cuddy entra dans la pièce.

- « House, j'ai un cas pour vous. » annonça-t-elle.

- « J'ai déjà un cas Cuddy. » dit nonchalamment le diagnosticien, répondant au sourire que lui lança Hoffman.

- « Vous avez résolu le vôtre hier. » répondit-elle, n'étant pas sûre de comprendre où il voulait en venir.

- « Donc j'ai décidé d'aider Kate à résoudre le sien. Apparemment il lui donne du fil à retordre mais je suis sûr que cette collaboration pourrait être très bénéfique. » expliqua-t-il en lançant un autre sourire charmeur à sa collègue.

Intérieurement, Cuddy bouillonnait. Non seulement, il était beaucoup trop proche d'elle, mais en plus, voilà qu'il l'appelait _Kate _au lieu de Docteur Hoffman. Concrètement, elle ne laissa transparaître son mécontentement qu'en haussant un sourcil contrarié.

- « Vous n'êtes pas censés travailler sur les mêmes cas. » dit calmement la doyenne. « Vous êtes censés partager ce service pour traiter deux fois plus de cas et vous entraider, si besoin. »

Sentant que la doyenne était prête à craquer, House décida d'enfoncer un peu plus le couteau dans la plaie.

- « Dommage, je suis sur qu'une collaboration plus _étroite_, » dit-il en insistant sur le dernier mot, « fonctionnerait à merveille. » Termina-t-il en haussant un sourcil suggestif.

- « Ça suffit House ! » s'exclama Cuddy, tentant en vain de garder son sang froid. « Vous allez prendre ce cas maintenant et vous mettre au boulot ou je vous rajoute des heures de consultation ! »

- « Mais Docteur Cuddy… » intervint la diagnosticienne. « Je sais que le rendement est important pour un hôpital, mais en tant que médecin, vous devriez faire passer la qualité avant la quantité. Ces patients sont des êtres humains, ils ne sont pas que des chiffres à la fin du mois. Je suis persuadé qu'en travaillant ensemble plutôt qu'en séparant le service en deux pour une histoire d'argent, le Docteur House et moi ferions du bien meilleur travail. »

House dû se mordre l'intérieur des joues pour s'empêcher de sourire. Sans s'en rendre compte, Hoffman venait de toucher une corde sensible chez la doyenne, créant exactement l'effet qu'il espérait depuis le début.

- « Ecoutez Docteur Hoffman. » commença Cuddy lentement, d'une voix sourde. « Premièrement, ce n'est pas à vous de me dire ce que je dois faire. En particulier si c'est pour insinuer que je fais passer l'argent avant le bien-être des patients de mon hôpital. Ensuite, sachez que ce n'ai pas moi qui ai souhaité vous engager mais que le contrat que vous à proposé le conseil de l'hôpital suggérait ce partage de service pour un meilleur rendement comme vous dites. Enfin, j'ai toujours été très satisfaite de la qualité du travail du Docteur House, alors je n'ai nullement besoin de payer une personne de plus si c'est pour avoir le même résultat ! » finit-elle d'un ton sec.

- « Ne vous sentez pas insultée Docteur Cuddy, ce n'était pas mon intention. » Commença la jeune femme, penaude. « Je suggérais simplement que… »

A la surprise des deux femmes, le diagnosticien la coupa pour demander :

- « Combien de cas avez-vous résolus depuis votre arrivée Docteur Hoffman ? »

Surprise qu'il l'appelle de nouveau par son nom de famille, la concernée le dévisagea quelques secondes avant de répondre :

- « Je… Environ une dizaine… » balbutia-t-elle.

- « Laissez-moi reformuler… combien de cas avez-vous résolus par vous-même, sans aucune aide de ma part ? » reprit le diagnosticien.

Aussitôt, Hoffman rougit et répondit d'une voix faible.

- « Euh… 3 ou 4 je crois. »

- « Mauvaise réponse ! » s'exclama aussitôt House. « En vérité, aucun. » la corrigea-t-il sous le regard étonné de Cuddy, surprise de ce revirement de situation.

- « Mais, le cas de Leucodystrophie métachromatique… » tenta de se défendre la jeune femme.

- « Je l'ai subtilement suggéré à Kutner qui a fini par vous la suggérer. » répondit fièrement House.

- « La maladie de Wilson ? » tenta-t-elle à nouveau.

- « Ce coup-ci c'était Numéro Treize ma complice. Taub pour la Maladie de Lyme et en toute logique, Wilson pour le cancer du pancréas. Je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps de me servir de Foreman. » conclut House.

- « Je ne comprends pas House… pourquoi êtes-vous en train de m'enfoncer ? »

- « Pour prouver au Docteur Cuddy que vous êtes incompétente et que la seule raison qui fait que ce partage de service fonctionne, c'est parce que JE résous 2 fois plus de cas. » répondit-il fermement.

- « Mais il y a 15 minutes vous m'expliquiez votre désir de vous rapprocher de moi pour travailler, je vous cite, main dans la main… » répondit la jeune femme, dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

- « Oh… ça… c'était juste pour la rendre jalouse… » chuchota-t-il en faisant un signe de la tête vers Cuddy, mais bien assez fort pour que les deux femmes l'entendent.

- « QUOI ? » s'exclama la doyenne qui avait assisté attentivement à la conversation, et qui ne faisait que commençait à prendre conscience de la manipulation du diagnosticien.

- « Mais ça a marché ! » reprit-il aussitôt. « J'ai réussi à la rendre jalouse pour l'agacer, vous vous êtes enfoncée en l'énervant un peu plus, et j'ai enfin pu prouver votre incompétence devant la grande patronne. »

- « Donc vous avez fait tout ça pour me faire virer ? » demanda Hoffman, outrée. House acquiesça et elle reprit. « Ça ne sera pas utile Docteur Cuddy, » reprit-elle en se tournant vers la doyenne qui était toujours estomaquée. « Je démissionne. » Elle ignora le cri de victoire du diagnosticien et poursuivit : « L'environnement de travail de cet hôpital est bien trop hostile. Avoir un arrogant pareil pour collègue, ça ne me manquera pas ! » dit-elle avant de quitter la pièce d'un pas décidé.

La joie intense que ressentit House face à l'abandon de son opposante fut de courte durée. En effet, lorsqu'il plongea son regard dans celui, froid, de Cuddy, il sut qu'il allait passer un sale quart d'heure. Il avait conscience d'avoir joué avec ses sentiments, même si dans un sens, ça le rassurait qu'elle se soit montré aussi jalouse envers Hoffman. Mais il savait qu'elle allait être en colère contre lui, et il avait intérêt à la jouer finement.

- « Bon, et bien on a enfin réussi à s'en débarrasser de celle-là ! Rien ne vaut le travail d'équipe ! » s'exclama-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait nonchalant. Il osa un sourire en direction de la doyenne, qui disparu aussitôt qu'il croisa son regard noir.

- « Vous vous foutez de moi ? » s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix dure.

- « Je… » commença House d'un ton plus doux.

- « Non. Vous allez la fermer pour changer. Et vous allez vous mettre à bosser ! Vous êtes en charge du cas d'Hoffman, plus de celui que je suis venue vous déposer, puisque vous avez réussi à prouver que vous êtes assez intelligent pour résoudre vos cas et ceux d'une autre à la fois. Et quand ce sera fini, je vous en donnerais plusieurs autres. En même temps. Et des consultations. Jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive ! » S'exclama-t-elle en sortant à son tour de la pièce, ses talons claquant sèchement contre le sol.

House soupira mais conserva un léger sourire. Il était certain que si elle avait pu claquer la porte de verre derrière elle sans risque de la casser, elle l'aurait fait. Il avait mérité sa colère et il le savait. Elle avait certainement l'impression qu'il avait joué avec ses sentiments et même s'il s'en était servi pour aller dans son sens à lui, il fallait qu'il lui montre qu'il ne se fichait pas complètement d'elle. Il décida de la suivre dans son bureau. Lorsqu'il entra dans l'antre de la doyenne, il la remarqua en face de la fenêtre, à regarder dehors d'un air perdu. Comme il avait ouvert la porte avec douceur, elle ne l'entendit que lorsqu'il la ferma avec un peu plus de force.

- « Dehors House. Je n'ai pas envie de vous voir pour le moment. » dit-elle d'un ton ferme.

Au lieu de l'écouter, il se rapprocha au contraire de la doyenne qui semblait perturbée par cette soudaine proximité.

- « House ! Je vous ai dit de partir ! » s'exclama-t-elle en mettant un peu plus de distance entre eux. »

- « La vitesse à laquelle votre jalousie a fait son apparition était intéressante… » sourit le diagnosticien en ignorant l'ordre de sa patronne.

- « Vous m'avez manipulée ! » s'exclama la doyenne les joues rougies, honteuse d'avoir réussi à se faire avoir aussi facilement.

- « Mais vous admettez que vous étiez jalouse. » sourit le diagnosticien.

- « Mais pas du tout je… » balbutia-t-elle.

Il se rapprocha une nouvelle fois d'elle, encore plus près cette fois-ci. Beaucoup trop près au goût de la doyenne qui avait désormais du mal à se concentrer sur la conversation.

- « Même si je ne suis pas mécontent de l'issue de la discussion, vous aviez tort d'être jalouse, vous n'aviez rien à lui envier… » chuchota-t-il en posant une main sur sa hanche, tout en la sondant du regard pour voir sa réaction. Elle restait immobile, comme de marbre. Il se pencha vers elle et murmura à son oreille : « Vous êtes beaucoup, beaucoup plus sexy qu'elle.»

- « House… » murmura la doyenne d'une voix faible, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'elle attendait de lui.

- « Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne dirais pas au conseil d'administration que vous êtes trop jalouse de quiconque s'approche de moi pour autoriser cette femme à travailler ici, même si je trouve ça très flatteur… » Cette fois, il la prit par surprise et déposa avec tendresse un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres, qui était terminé avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de réagir. « J'ai retrouvé mon département et votre rivale numéro 1 est partie, on est quittes. Merci boss. » Il fit glisser sa main le long de la hanche de la jeune femme et lui donna une petite tape sur les fesses avant de sortir du bureau de la doyenne, le sourire aux lèvres.

Cuddy attendit qu'il soit hors de son champ de vision pour enfin oser esquisser un sourire en se disant qu'un peu de concurrence, parfois, cela permettait de faire avancer les choses. Elle glissa un doigt sur ses lèvres, repensant au baiser du diagnosticien et se laissa tomber sur la chaise de son bureau pour se remettre à travailler, le cœur léger.

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez aimé cette fiction et j'espère vous retrouver rapidement avec d'autres histoires. En attendant, une petite review pour me motiver ? (oui c'est du chantage, et alors ? ^^)_


End file.
